


Whispers

by cuneifire



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Kell will see her sometimes, in the corners of his vision. Just when he least expects it.





	Whispers

Kell turns to the ship, pulling out his knife to mark his hand and land back in Red London, deliver the message to the King.

                Stepping up sharply to the dim cobblestone of Grey London, he’s about to knick his hand, but instead, he catches a glimpse of a shadow.

It’s there, in the periphery of his vision, all knives and sharp smiles and maybe a harsh pounding in his heart when he sharply turns his head to the side, to try and focus his vision but-

No, it was not her, that Grey London girl that had left his world only a few weeks passed, that when he thinks of his chest feels empty. It was not her. It was not Lila, no matter what he thought, what he wanted.

When his gaze focuses on the empty spot he finds it is just a silent shadow, and nothing else.


End file.
